


Her Eyes Like Ice, Her Kiss Like Fire

by TearslikeHoney



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, Asami is a Mafia Boss AU, Badass Asami Sato, F/F, Korra POV, Mafia AU, POV Asami Sato, eventual Korrasami, everything else is the same, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearslikeHoney/pseuds/TearslikeHoney
Summary: Deep in the bowels of Republic City, when night rises, so too does the infamous Equalist Mafia.Asami Sato has everything. She's an heiress, the CEO of the most prolific tech company in the United Republic, and the hardened ruthless leader of the Equalist Mafia. She rules Republic City from the shadows with an iron electrified fist. But what will become of her when a certain Avatar comes to town and threatens everything that Asami holds dear?-or-A mixture of Equalist Asami AU and Mafia AU and a shameless excuse to write badass, charismatic villain Asami.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

She sat at her desk, rifling through papers and spreadsheets by the low light as the city outside her window buzzed by. The lights glittered like stars from the other buildings, beautiful in the darkness spread out across Yue Bay. A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts and she set the papers down.

“Enter.” She leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs beneath her desk and took a drink of the deep amber liquid in the crystal glass beside her papers. It was the best scotch in the city, manufactured illegally by Cabbage Corp. at her insistence. Say what you will about Lau Gan-Lan but he made _excellent_ spirits.

The heavy wooden door opened, and a man strode inside, clad in a deep purple suit with his hair slicked back. Two of her guards flanked him after they closed the door. Her lips curled into a smile as she swirled the contents of her glass.

“President Raiko,” she said fondly, taking one last sip before setting her glass down. This would be fun.

“Miss Sato.” Raiko was stiff, his hands clasped firmly in front of him. She smirked at his discomfort. There was a certain joy that seeing him squirm brought her.

“What can I do for you, Mr. President?” Her tone was bored as her eyes flicked down to the spreadsheets littering her desk. She normally didn’t deal with Future Industries business so late at night but with the upcoming takeover of Cabbage Corp, she couldn’t afford to ignore it for much longer.

“I received a,” he cleared his throat, “a letter.”

“Ah yes, the letter. Did you need me to elaborate?” She turned her attention back to Raiko, who shifted his weight between his feet under her gaze.

“No, I just-”

“You just what?” She cut him off, tilting her head. She couldn’t count how many times she had done this dance. It had long since grown dull, though seeing the most powerful man in the United Republic look so ill did have its perks. Raiko may be the most powerful man, but she was more powerful by far, and he knew it.

“I don’t have it.” There it was, those four words that every person she dealt with at one point or another said when the time came to collect. It was always the arrogant ones that had the gall to lie to her face.

“You don’t have what?” There was nothing she loved more than playing dumb in these situations. She wanted to hear him say it. Raiko shifted under her gaze.

“The money, I don’t have the money to pay you back right now. I can get it to you by the end of the month.” His words came fast, spilling into the air as if that would make up for their contents. Asami sucked in a breath through her teeth and clicked her tongue.

“That doesn’t work for me, Mr. President. The deal was you hand over what I lent you plus interest by the end of the day today.” She hummed and looked at the clock on the wall. “Your time is almost up. Where is my money, Raiko?” She sat up, her hands folded together on her desk.

“I just told you I don’t have it. This is ridiculous you can’t expect me to-”

“We made a deal.”

Raiko’s face reddened as he sputtered, indignance dripping like venom in his voice. “I don’t have to answer to _you_. I am the president of the United Republic, I could have you arrested for all the shady, illegal-”

Asami put a hand up and his voice died in his throat. “Mr. President.” She stood up and turned her back to him, unlocking a drawer in the wall behind her chair. “You had no qualms about my business dealings when _you_ came to me asking for a loan. You had no problems with the stipulations I laid out when I wrote the check. And you certainly had no issues spending all the money I lent you within a week.” She pulled something large onto her hand and the air itself crackled. Asami turned back to Raiko and walked to the front side of her desk, leaning on it. The pulse glove wrapped around her hand like armor as she displayed it plainly in front of her, her threat clear from the look in Raiko’s eyes. “It is not my fault you’ve bled the city dry to the point that you need loans from every grizzly shark in the Republic. The deal was clear, you consented to my terms. And now you are in violation of a binding contract.”

“I told you, I can have the money by the end of the month.”

“And what am I to do until then? And what happens when the end of the month comes and you still don’t have it, as I suspect you won’t? I don’t take kindly to being paid off with stolen money, Raiko. Bad for business.”

“I don’t know what you expect from me, Miss Sato. I don’t have any money to pay you with.”

“Well,” she stretched her fingers in the glove, the whole device crackling to life. “As per the terms of our agreement, I require collateral of equal or greater value to what you owe me.”

“I,” his bravado faltered. It always does. “I don’t own anything worth that much.”

“You have a lovely little house right outside the city, in the mountains correct?”

“You want my house?”

“No. What I _want_ is my money. But you don’t have it, or so you say. So I need something else. But, if I take your house, how will you learn?” Asami turned her head to the guards behind Raiko. “Take his hand. That should be enough.”

“What?!” Raiko grunted as he was seized by the guards, struggling against their iron grip. They forced him to his knees. “Let me go! This is ridiculous! I am the President you can’t do this! No!” His pleas got louder and more desperate as they held his hand against the little coffee table in the corner of her office. One of the guards pulled a blade from his boot, long and sharp, glittering in the lamplight. The guard raised it and Raiko screamed.

“Wait.” Asami called over him. “Stop. I’ve changed my mind.” Her voice lilted with amusement as she watched Raiko shake with terror. The guard holding the knife halted mere inches above Raiko’s wrist. Asami pushed off her desk and knelt beside Raiko, tilting his face up with her gloved hand. “You have until the end of the month. Do not think to cheat me again, Mr. President. Or you will lose more than a hand.”

Raiko looked up at her with defiance. It was amusing, they usually broke at this point. Ah, but Raiko was proud. That would change, Asami would see to it. He spit in her face.

“You disgrace your father’s memory.”

 _Crack_! Asami backhanded him with the metal glove, all of her weight behind it. Raiko crumpled to the floor with a yelp, like a kicked weasel dog. He should count himself lucky that’s all she did, instead of sending twenty thousand volts through his worthless body. Asami stood up and wiped her face with the kerchief in her pocket. She reached inside her desk and pulled out a hammer, old and worn. It was her father’s when he lived. That hammer had made so many glorious inventions, helped build up the Future Industries empire. She handed it to one of the guards.

“Do it.” Asami sat back behind her desk and propped her feet up on the polished mahogany wood. She took a swig of her scotch as the guards propped Raiko up again, his hand held to the table. Raiko screamed obscenities at her until the first swing of the hammer, then he just screamed. Asami never took her eyes away as each sickening swing echoed through her office, she didn’t even blink. Raiko’s cries and pleas died out after the fifth, but they didn’t stop until she said so.

Asami downed the rest of her glass and stood again. “That’s enough,” she said after the hand on the table looked like nothing more than ground meat. The guard with the hammer released Raiko’s hand from the table and the president fell to the floor, clutching his ruined hand by his chest, whimpering. Asami tilted her head as she watched him for a moment before she rolled him over with her foot. She didn’t kneel this time, he didn’t deserve it. She tilted his chin up with her boot.

“What have we learned?”

Raiko didn’t say anything, his heaving breaths loud and grating on Asami’s last nerve. She pressed his wrist with her heel, the toe of her boot grinding into his mangled hand. He screamed again.

“I asked you a question.” He looked up at her like a cornered prey animal. There it was. No more of that stupid pride, just acceptance. She pressed her shoe more into his hand. “ _Never_ cheat me.” Asami released his wrist and stepped away. “Get him out of here, I can’t stand the sight of him.”

The guards picked Raiko up and helped him hobble to the door.

“Oh, and Mr. President? There will be no next chance. Sleep well.”

Asami relaxed once they were gone. She took her glove off and went to the ornate bar cart by the large picture window and poured herself another scotch, two ice cubes plinking as she dropped them in. She stared out across Republic City with it’s glittering lights. She and her father practically built this city from the ground up. She knew she should get back to her paperwork, absorbing Cabbage Corp was definitely a larger and more complicated endeavor than she had originally imagined. But she was simply too tired. A knock came at her door again and it creaked open. _Fantastic. What now_?

Mingmei, Asami’s secretary, peeked her head in. “I’m sorry to bother you, Miss Sato but I have someone on the line that would like to make an appointment for tomorrow morning. She said it’s urgent.”

“Who is it?” Asami cocked an eyebrow. Usually urgent meetings were never in the morning unless they had to do with Future Industries specifically.

“Avatar Korra.”

Asami smiled. No wonder. What could the Avatar possibly want? It had been a long time since she heard whisperings of the Avatar arriving in Republic City. She could hardly wait. “Of course, tell her I will see her here at eight a.m. sharp. And Mingmei, if you could get the custodial crew in here before then, I would be very appreciative.” She offered the girl a gentle smile.

“Of course, Miss Sato.”

“I want you to go home as soon as you get off the phone. You’ve been here entirely too long, go, get some rest.”

“Yes, Miss Sato.” Mingmei bowed her head and left the office.

Asami looked back out the window and smirked. Finally, she would meet the Avatar. As long as she stayed out of Asami’s way, there wouldn’t be a problem. Though, from the whisperings she’s heard, the Avatar caused nothing but problems. But Asami loved a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Korra arrived in Republic City only a few short weeks ago. And since the incident with the Triple Threats, she's been confined to Air Temple Island to train and nothing else. That is, until she sneaks away to observe a pro bending match and meets two people that change her life forever.
> 
> -or-  
> A retelling of Korra's early time in Republic City before she makes that fateful call.

It had been a while since Korra had moved to Republic City, although she was not supposed to. Tenzin had graciously allowed her to stay under his watchful supervision and under the condition that she would not cause any problems throughout the city as she did when she was arrested. Which meant, for the most part, leaving the Triads to their business and let the real police handle them. That was torture. How was she just not supposed to help? Lin Beifong wanted her to be gone so bad and Korra didn’t quite understand why. Weren’t they on the same side? It was frustrating to say the least, as if Korra were getting it from all sides.

Korra still wasn’t able to airbend which only added to her frustrations. How was she supposed to become fully realized and fully the Avatar if she still couldn’t master one of the elements? Tenzin and the airbender kids tried, they did, but Korra still couldn’t get it. More often than not, she found herself on the far side of Air Temple Island staring at the beautiful glittering lights of Republic City, yearning to be out there, doing anything but meditating and ruminating on how bad she felt. Korra wanted to be useful, she wanted to belong, that was all she ever wanted. That was why she threw herself into her training so hard all her life, so that she could be the Avatar and finally feel like she had a place. Growing up in the White Lotus compound was… not easy. Seeing all the hardships in Republic City made her feel important, needed in a way she had never been before. She could stamp out the corruption, the mafia presence, everything. If only Lin and Tenzin would let her.

That was weeks ago. Things had settled for the most part, Republic City went back to normal and Korra found a certain peace in watching the lights every night. That was when she heard it, the White Lotus guards sent to live on the island gathered around a cheap radio as an announcer detailed the latest pro bending match. It was exhilarating to listen to, filling Korra with an adrenaline she hadn’t had since she snuck out of the compound back in the South. She wanted, no _needed_ to be there, to see the incredible feats being relayed through the radio. The Fire Ferrets were playing the Lizard Doves and Korra wished she was there. She looked out over Yue Bay, the lights of Republic City brighter than they ever had been before. There was still time, she could still make it.

Korra slipped quietly off the roof of the pavilion the White Lotus guards were listening to the match in and went to a nearby cliff, silent as a shadow. This was incredibly dangerous and stupid and if she was caught there would be hell to pay. But that feeling twisted in Korra’s gut and she set her jaw. Whatever consequences awaited her would be worth the rush of seeing a match like that. Korra dove into the freezing cold water and swam.

When she arrived at the arena, Korra boosted herself into a window with a waterspout and quickly bent the water off herself to dry. She wandered around the hallways until she found the gym, her eyes wide. This was where probenders came to practice, to hone their abilities to be ready for whatever their opponents threw at them. She could feel the energy thrumming through her body, just being in that place gave her a high.

“What are you doing in here? You’re not supposed to be in here!”

Korra whipped around to see an older man standing in the doorway of the gym. He walked toward her with a grimace on his face.

“I was just, uh, looking for the bathroom.” It was the lamest excuse she’d ever used but she didn’t have time to think of a better one.

“Yeah, sure, that’s what they all say. I’m going to call security and they can’t take you to whatever bathroom you want.”

“Hey! There you are!” A young man in a pro bending outfit jogged into the gym and smiled, his bright green eyes sparkling. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” he said to Korra.

“Uh, right, I got a little turned around,” Korra said with a chuckle. She didn’t know who this guy was but she was already thankful to him for saving her hide. “I’m with him,” she said to the man.

“Yeah, she’s with me. We’re together.”

“Uh, but not that way.”

“I mean I didn’t say-”

“You implied it,” Korra said as she crossed her arms. The man looked between them and groaned.

“Ugh, fine, whatever. Just go before I change my mind.” The man glared and the guy beside Korra as he took her out of the gym.

“I’m Bolin, by the way,” he smiled as they walked down a long, twisted hallway.

“Korra. Thanks for saving me back there.”

“Anytime! Hey, do you want to watch a match? I’ve got the best seats in the house.”

Korra’s eyes lit up and she grinned. “Would I? Of course!”

Bolin led her through the hallway and opened a door. As she walked through, Korra heard cheering. She stepped further into the room and her jaw dropped. She was in one of the team boxes in the center of the arena. Bolin had his arms crossed as he smiled wide.

“Well what do you think?”

“This is incredible!” Korra couldn’t believe her eyes. The arena was massive, the playing field so close she could almost touch it. Korra held the railing at the farthest part of the box, looking down at the drink below. The door opened again and another voice came from behind her.

“Bolin, what did I tell you about bringing groupies into the players box? They’re supposed to be out in the stands like everyone else.”

“She’s not a groupie, Mako!”

She stood and faced the new person in the room. Mako, she’d heard the name before. Then it dawned on her. These were the Fire Ferrets. They were some of the best in the game. Korra held out her hand. “Korra.”

Mako stared at her hand before brushing past her to the lockers. Rude.

“Don’t mind him,” Bolin whispered, “he’s always like that before a match. He’s much friendlier afterwards.” He looked over at his brother, that grimace was deeper than usual. “Uh, excuse me for a second.” Bolin left her side and spoke in whispers to Mako. She startled when Mako struck the locker, sending a loud bang through the box.

“Is everything alright,” Korra asked from her spot by the railing. Whatever it was, she didn’t want to be near Mako when they said it.

“We just got hit with a lot of bad news all at once,” Bolin said in a gentle voice. “Our waterbender player just quit on us because a sponsorship deal we were trying to make with Future Industries fell through. We can’t play anymore.”

“Well, I don’t know about sponsorships, but I can waterbend. Why don’t I step in until you can find a replacement?” Even though Mako was definitely a jerk, she wanted to help Bolin in any way she could. And the Fire Ferrets of course. Her heart was racing after she said it. Her? Pro bending? It was crazy but it’s just what she needed, what she had been missing all this time.

* * *

The match had been a bit rocky at first, Korra didn’t know how different the pro bending style was from all the Avatar training she had gotten. She was still an excellent waterbender but it took a bit of getting used to. After that, however, Korra got into her groove, and she wiped the floor with the opposing team, despite Tenzin’s protests.

* * *

They treated Korra to a wonderful little Southern Water Tribe restaurant after the match was over so they could get to know her. Korra had ordered the chicken seal noodles and was delighted to see that it came in a massive bowl, painted with designs not dissimilar to the ones her mother had at home. It made her smile, the homesickness panging in her stomach not for the first time. She knew Republic City was where she needed to be but she still longed for home sometimes.

“So, Korra, why don’t you tell us about you?” Bolin said as he shoved his own noodles in his mouth. Korra sighed a bit.

“Well, I’m from the Southern Water Tribe, this is my first time being away from there.”

Mako leaned on his elbow beside Bolin across the table from her. “Really?”

“Yeah, I was always told it was too dangerous to leave the compound, so all of my teachers were brought to me instead.”

“Compound?” Bolin gasped, his big green eyes growing to the size of saucers. “Were you in a cult?” Mako smacked Bolin’s arm hard. “Ow! What, it’s a fair question!”

Korra laughed. “No, I wasn’t in a cult. I’m the Avatar. The compound’s owned by the White Lotus, charged by Avatar Aang to protect me while I trained.” Korra slurped up another heaping helping of noodles. They were _almost_ as good as the ones her mom made back home.

The boys looked between each other, then back to her, their mouths agape.

“What?” She said as she popped the soft-boiled turtle duck egg that came with her noodles in her mouth.

“You’re the _Avatar_?” Mako said in a hushed, yet forceful whisper.

Korra hummed as she nodded and held out her hand. In her palm she conjured a small flame, flickering and dancing along her skin. The flame swirled between her fingers before she closed her palm and snuffed it out. Korra swallowed the egg half and laughed at the dazed expressions on their faces.

“I _knew_ it!” Bolin said after the shock wore off. “I knew you were using earthbending technique when you waterbent!”

“So you can bend all the elements?” Mako asked, his bowl forgotten.

“Well, most of them,” Korra rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “I still can’t airbend. But I’m working on it!”

“That is so cool…” Bolin said, the reverie in his voice making Korra blush a bit. Bolin nudged Mako hard in the ribs. “We know the _Avatar_! She plays on our team! How _cool_ is that?!”

Korra cleared her throat. “Why don’t you tell me about you guys now? I wanna know everything.” Bolin smiled while Mako looked away, across the restaurant.

“There’s not all that much to tell,” Bolin began. “Our parents died when we were young. We lived on the streets a while, did some odd jobs for the Triads around town, mostly security stuff. But then we got into pro bending and got our little place above the arena and it’s been pretty easy living ever since!”

“Yeah until that sponsorship fell through, now how are we ever going to be able to afford to get to the championships? We can’t even afford new gear,” Mako said bitterly.

“Can I ask what happened?” Korra rested her cheek on her hand as the waiter took her empty bowl.

“We were supposed to be getting this big sponsorship deal with Future Industries, they wanted to dip their toe into pro bending. It was supposed to fund us into the championships, give us new uniforms, the works. But this morning I got a call from some guy in their acquisition department that said it wasn’t going to work anymore and just hung up. We don’t know if they found another team or are pulling their feelers out of pro bending or what.” Mako stirred his noodles around the bowl, frustration edged in his voice.

“I gotta say, I’m kinda relieved.” Bolin sighed, the fire ferret on his shoulder chittering softly as two more noodle bowls were brought to the table for him and Korra. “I’ve heard Future Industries has been into some shady stuff and that the CEO, Asami Sato, is something of a loan shark. Did you hear about Councilman Tarrlok?”

“No?” Korra asked as she cocked her head, shoving noodles into her mouth.

Bolin leaned forward over the table conspiratorially. “Before the council was dissolved about a year ago, I heard he took a huge loan from Sato because he spent all of the city’s tax money in some illegal gamble ring. Or on a massive secret weapons project depends on who you ask. Either way, when Sato called to collect, Councilman Tarrlok couldn’t pay and she took his council seat for it, which is why they got rid of it, they couldn’t have her on the council. Oh and she cut off four of his toes! One for each day he was late repaying her.”

Korra frowned deeply then looked at Mako. “You were going to go into business with them? This Asami Sato sounds like a sociopath!”

“Shh, keep your voice down!” Bolin whispered at her.

“Bolin,” Mako snapped at him. He turned back to Korra. “Those are just rumors, there’s literally no evidence to support that garbage. And besides, if Asami Sato really did stuff like that, wouldn’t she have been arrested already? The Future Industries deal was our ticket, Bolin. To a better life and not stuck up in the arena attic.”

Korra’s mind was spinning with all this information right at her fingertips. Beifong had said she couldn’t do anything about the Triads. But it seemed like the Beifong wasn’t doing anything about Asami Sato. Maybe Korra could.

“What if I talk to her?” Korra said as she popped the fresh soft-boiled egg half in her mouth.

“What?” The brothers both said in unison.

“What if I go meet with Miss Sato and ask her to reconsider the sponsorship deal? I mean, I _am_ the Avatar after all.” Korra elected to ignore the evidence from her first day in Republic City that being the Avatar didn’t mean what it used to, at least not here. She had to do something, and it was killing two otter birds with one stone. She could sniff out just what Asami Sato was about and secure the pro bending sponsorship for her new friends, her new team, all in one go.

“Korra, we couldn’t ask you to-” Mako started but Korra put up a hand.

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. Don’t worry, I’ll get you that sponsorship and we’ll all go to the championships.” Korra smiled, downing the rest of her noodles before she slid out of the booth. “I gotta go. See you tomorrow!” And just like that, the Avatar was gone like a whirlwind.

* * *

Korra caught the final ferry out toward Air Temple Island by the skin of her teeth. She wasn’t able to sit still the whole twenty minute ride there, pacing along the prow of the ferry as the island crawled nearer and nearer. Tenzin had said he would be waiting when she got back but he was nowhere to be found. That was probably for the best, she didn’t want to talk to him at the moment, she had other things to attend to. As soon as the boat landed, Korra hopped off the ramp and took all those stairs in long strides up to one of the more secluded towers where one of the only phones on the whole island sat.

Korra picked up the receiver and dialed zero.

“Operator? Hi, yes, I’d like to place a call to Asami Sato at Future Industries.”

“One moment please,” came the pleasant voice on the other end. Korra tapped her foot as she waited, twirling the cord of the receiver between her fingers.

“Hello?” This voice was different from the operator’s, higher and softer. “Future Industries how may I direct your call?”

“Hi, is this Asami Sato?”

“No, this is her assistant, Mingmei. Can I take a message?”

“Uh, no.” Korra frowned. She hadn’t been expecting to be connected to Miss Sato’s assistant. “I’d like to speak to Asami Sato.”

“Unfortunately Miss Sato is in a meeting right now. Can I take a message?”

The woman’s voice was starting to grate on Korra’s nerves. “How do I get one of those meetings?” Korra snapped, her patience running thin.

“You would have to make an appointment.”

“Fine! I want to make an appointment for tomorrow morning.”

“I will have to check Miss Sato’s sched-” the woman started but Korra cut her off.

“Tell her it’s urgent. Tell her it’s Avatar Korra calling.” The line was quiet for a beat.

“One moment, please.” She heard a shuffling over the line and then nothing for a few minutes. Just when she thought Mingmei had just hung up or forgotten about her, she heard that voice again. “Yes, Miss Sato is available tomorrow at eight a.m., I will pencil you in.”

“Thank you, Mingmei.”

“Anytime, Avatar Korra. When you get to the building tell the front desk you have a meeting with Miss Sato, and they’ll show you the way up. Thank you for your call.” Before Korra could say anything, the line went dead.

She hung up the receiver and took a breath. She was really doing this. Tomorrow morning she would meet Asami Sato and it would be make or break, both for her and for the Fire Ferrets.

She could hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thank you for all the feedback on the last chapter! I hope you liked this one as much. I'm going to try to keep to a weekly schedule uploading the chapters, so every Thursday or so. This one was all Korra but don't worry, CEO crime boss Asami Sato will return in the next chapter. Thank you again so much for reading! 
> 
> And a special thank you to @kaielle on ao3 for listening to me go on about this story, please check out her stuff she's an amazing writer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Asami Sato meets Avatar Korra in their early morning appointment, and neither is what the other is expecting.

Early the next morning, Korra found herself on the ferry toward Republic City from Air Temple Island. She hadn’t told Tenzin what she was doing or who she was meeting. He would only try to stop her, especially when he heard her reasoning. But Korra swore to herself that she wasn’t going to act rashly. It was only going to be a talk. An assessment of this Asami Sato and what she was all about. Korra just wanted to see if she was everything Bolin had described the previous night. And if she could, she would try and reignite that sponsorship deal for the Fire Ferrets, though that was only an excuse for her visit if prompted.

Republic City came into view through the fog of the late autumn morning. It was cold outside, Korra’s breath curling in the air in front of her, but it was mild compared to the harsh winters Korra had thrived in at the White Lotus compound. Even in the grey of the morning, the city was still breathtaking. Sometimes, she still couldn’t believe she was here. Republic City had been a place she had wanted to see, to live in for so long during her training. And now she was here and there was a lot that needed to be done, and Avatar Korra was the only one who could. Starting with Asami Sato.

* * *

Korra walked into the lobby of the tallest building nestled right in the heart of the city, the warmth of it taking her back a bit. The lobby was stylish and clean, the Future Industries logo massive in polished steel taking up the entirety of the wall behind a round mahogany desk at the far end. Korra adjusted the pelt around her hips as she strode up to the desk. A man a bit older than her, maybe in his twenties or so, sat behind it, his head bowed as he scribbled something on a piece of paper. Korra cleared her throat.

“Oh! So sorry. Welcome to Future Industries, how may I dire-” The man’s voice stuttered to a halt when he looked up and saw Korra. “A-Avatar Korra! I heard you were on Miss Sato’s schedule for this morning but… I… wow. I just can’t believe you’re really here.” His words came out in a string and Korra’s nerve faltered just a bit.

“Uh, yeah. That’s me. Avatar Korra. Um, the lady I talked to last night said you’d point me in the right direction.” Korra shifted on the balls of her feet. Being there reminded Korra of the seriousness of what Bolin said last night. If all of that was true, she could be in for way more than she anticipated. And if anything happened, she would definitely be sent back to the compound in the South Pole. Or worse. But Korra couldn’t let what ifs scare her into backing down. If Asami Sato was everything Bolin said, then Korra would take care of her and free Republic City from her clutches. Determination coiled in her belly.

“Of course, Avatar Korra. Down that hall and use the lift to the top floor.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

Asami would much rather be in the comfort of her bed than sitting at her desk on a morning like this. Fog rolled through Republic City, the heat of the summer finally giving way to the chilly autumn wind. The view from her office was incredible on days like this, though it would be infinitely better if it were raining. Asami loved the patter of rain against the windows as she worked. There was a soft knock on her door and Asami straightened in anticipation.

Mingmei entered the large office with a cup in one hand and a plate in the other. “Your coffee and bagel, Miss Sato,” the girl said in that high, almost dreamy voice of hers.

“Thank you, Mingmei.” Asami relaxed back into her chair. Perhaps the Avatar had changed her mind. The smell of the coffee roused Asami out of her thoughts. “Cream, three sugars?”

“Just how you like it, Miss Sato.” Mingmei smiled gently after nodding, her hands clasped in front of her.

Asami took a long sip of the steaming coffee and hummed. “What would I ever do without you? Have you heard from the Avatar?” She absently cut a chunk out of her bagel, nibbling it as she waited for the girl’s answer.

“She’s on her way up the lift now, Miss Sato. Shall I go await her arrival?”

“Yes, if you would please. Show her right in when she gets here.”

“Yes, Miss Sato.” Mingmei bowed her head and left the room, the heavy wooden door clicking behind her.

Asami drank and ate and waited. She had wondered the previous night as she lay in bed what the Avatar could possibly want. She had heard what happened to some Triple Threats when Korra first arrived. But the Equalists were nowhere near as brash and obvious as the Triads. Everything they did at Asami’s word was quiet, under the radar. They held power the Triads simply didn’t, which is why they were always caught threatening poor store owners. As if lower class store clerks could possibly pull the weight the Triads expected them to. Lazy.

It was only five minutes later when the large wooden door creaked open again and in floated Mingmei’s high voice. “Miss Sato will see you now, Avatar Korra, right through there.” Asami leaned back in her seat and folded her hands in her lap.

Korra stepped into the room and looked around, her striking blue eyes stuck on the view from the large picture window on the adjacent wall.

“Avatar Korra,” Asami said gently, a smile curling the corners of her painted lips. “To what do I owe the pleasure of the Avatar’s visit?”

Korra tore her gaze away from the window and stepped closer to the desk, though she didn’t sit. “Miss Sato. You’re a very hard lady to get a hold of.”

“That’s on purpose,” Asami chuckled, amusement flickering in her eyes. “Time is money, and the less time of mine that’s wasted with trivial matters, the more money I can put back into this wonderful city.”

A small wrinkle appeared between Korra’s eyes as she frowned, appraising Asami where she sat. “Right,” was all she said.

“Tell me, Avatar Korra-”

“Just Korra.” Her tone was rough, but not entirely unpleasant. Asami quirked an eyebrow before smiling again.

“Korra then. Imagine my surprise when I look at my schedule and see you of all people on it. I’m curious, Korra. Why have you come to see me?”

“I wanted to talk with you about you pulling your sponsorship from the Fire Ferrets.” There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice that made Asami tilt her head. The Avatar seemed quite uneasy in her office, choosing neither to sit nor stand still. Her arms were crossed and she fidgeted quite a bit. There was more to her story, Asami just had to pull it out of her.

“The Fire Ferrets?” Asami paused as if in thought. “The pro bending team? Ah yes, I remember now. Yes, I did pull the sponsorship deal when I came to my senses.”

“But why? There’s nothing wrong with their team, they’re amazing!”

“That they are,” Asami started. She took a sip of her coffee and set the cup down thoughtfully. “But they were too much of a risk as is, so I pulled the deal. With the more important business dealings I have as of late, I couldn’t afford them any of the valuable time they would need with my company for the sponsorship to be worth anything. It’s simply not the time for Future Industries to dip our toes into pro bending, I’m sorry. Was that all?” Asami looked through the papers scattered along her desk. If the Avatar was just looking to waste her time, she’d accomplished it.

“No,” Korra said. “That’s not all, I don’t accept that.”

Asami raised her head and looked at the other woman incredulously. “Don’t accept what? That I won’t sponsor your friends?” Asami closed the portfolio she had in her hand and sighed, sitting up straighter. “Why don’t you sit down, Korra? Are you hungry? There is a _delightful_ little bakery across the street, I could have Mingmei go fetch you something from it. What’s your taste?”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Korra did take a seat across from her though, which eased Asami a bit more.

“If you change your mind let me know.” Asami offered her another saccharine smile. “You see, Korra, running a business like I do is all about hedging your bets. In the way that some people bet on sports, my company bets on acquisitions, mergers, technology, and demand. Every move I make through the company is a gamble.” She leaned in over the desk as if she were telling Korra a secret. “And I don’t like to lose.”

Korra frowned again, crossing her arms once more over her chest as she slumped in the chair. “What does that have to do with the Fire Ferrets?”

“A sponsorship deal like the one I offered the Fire Ferrets makes us partners in the area of pro bending. I give them money for things like competitions, gear, anything that they need to be able to play. In return, they wear my logo to silently promote my company, go where I want them to, and, of course, win competitions and games. Every time that announcer says Future Industries Fire Ferrets, I make money, which means _they_ make money. Understand?”

“I guess.”

“But, sports team acquisitions are always bigger gambles than, say, merging with a company that leads the market in a certain field. Because you can never guarantee profit or exposure. I only play hands I know I can win, Korra, and with the Fire Ferrets as is, I couldn’t be promised that.”

“What do you mean ‘as is’?” The crease between Korra’s brows deepened and Asami could feel the frustration practically rolling off her.

“A team is only as strong as their weakest link. One of their players is simply too weak for me to attempt to invest, I saw as much when I watched their match at the arena two weeks ago. If I’m going to gamble with my money and reputation, I want it to be on a team at one hundred percent, and the Fire Ferrets aren’t.”

“Then why didn’t you say that? Why did you just say the deal’s off and leave them in the dark?” Korra’s voice raised as she spoke, the frustration she was feeling seeping into it. Asami kept her own demeanor calm.

“So they could do what? Fire their waterbender for _my_ benefit? Where’s the integrity? There only thing worse than a weak person is a spineless person, believe me I’ve dealt with both.”

Korra smirked at her words which caught Asami completely off guard. “Well you’re in luck, Miss Sato. After you pulled the deal, their waterbender quit. I’m playing with them until they can find a new one.”

Asami cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward, resting her chin on her fist as she looked at Korra. “Well,” she said in a low voice. “Isn’t that interesting? The Avatar pro bending. And the sport officials allowed you to do that?”

“As long as I only bend water, yes.”

Asami hummed, a sort of electricity running through her. Korra was full of… surprises, and Asami couldn’t wait to see just what she was hiding under all that muscle and bravado. “I would love to watch you play. When’s your next match?”

“The next one is the championships, which the Fire Ferrets can’t attend because they need money to-”

“Done.”

“Wh-what?” Korra blinked at Asami’s eager word, the entire speech she had no doubt prepared in her head melting away.

“Done. You’ve got it, I will sponsor the Fire Ferrets for the championships this year.”

“But I thought you said-”

Asami waved her hand. “That was before I knew you were on the team. I’m not saying this is a full career sponsorship, or even a season. But I will get you to the championships and we can talk from there.”

Korra gave her a look, her bottom lip stuck out a bit and there was a level of distrust in her eyes. “Why are you doing this? First you say pro bending isn’t worth your time or money and then suddenly it is? What kind of game are you playing here, Sato?”

Asami shrugged and leaned back in her chair again, sipping her coffee. “What can I say? You intrigue me, Korra. You come in here full of distrust and ready to fight for, what? Your friends? There’s something more you aren’t saying, I can see it in your eyes. I was hoping that my funding your team to the championships would loosen your tongue a bit. But if that’s not the case then I suppose we have nothing more to discuss. You can see yourself out.” Asami picked up a pen and began to rifle through the files on her desk. Korra’s hand pushed the files down and suddenly she was looming over the desk above Asami.

“We’re not finished.” The harsh tone of her voice made Asami raise her eyebrows, though her lips still curled up in a smirk which seemed to upset Korra even more. “I know everything about you, Asami Sato. I know exactly what kind of person you are.”

“Oh? And what kind of person is that?”

“You hurt people to get what you want. I know you’re running some kind of dummy operation for your shady dealings and I’m going to stop you.”

Asami frowned, her hands folded in her lap. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Korra. Do you really think I have the time to run Future Industries and all it’s holdings _and_ a ‘dummy operation’ of some sort? For what exactly?”

“I know about Councilman Tarrlok,” Korra said as if she had Asami nailed to the wall.

“I don’t understand. What about him?” Asami crossed her arms.

“I know what you did to him and why the council was dissolved.”

Asami rolled her eyes though she knows she probably should have shown some restraint. “I see someone’s been filling you with rumors. I loaned Councilman Tarrlok money, yes, but that was all.”

“So you didn’t cut off three of his toes then?” Korra huffed a laugh. “As if I’d believe you.”

“I didn’t.”

“Then why did he leave the city? And why was the council dissolved if you didn’t take his seat as payment?”

“Take his seat? That’s ridiculous why would I want anything to do with the council? Korra, believe me when I say I never touched Councilman Tarrlok. I’m not a barbarian. Tarrlok left the city in shame after it was found out he gambled away the city’s funds. The council was full of corruption and weakness, that’s why it was dissolved. Not that President Raiko is much of a step up but regardless.” Asami’s eyes bore into Korra’s. “Whatever you heard isn’t true.”

Korra faltered a bit. But then she set her jaw, that fire still burning in her gaze. “And why should I believe you.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“What?” Korra furrowed her eyebrows.

“Tarrlok isn’t here to explain, nor would he want to. All you have is my word and a bunch of rumors. Believe what you will, Korra, but my offer still stands.” Asami finished her coffee and stood, smiling. “How’s the rest of your day look?”

“You’re changing the subject.” Korra crossed her arms. Asami was a few inches taller than her as she finally approached the Avatar.

“I am. But there’s really nothing more to discuss. If you don’t believe me, you don’t believe me. Do you like racing, Korra?”

“Miss Sato,” Korra started, the crease between her eyebrows increasing.

“Please, call me Asami.”

“Fine, Asami. What does racing have to do with any of this?” The way Korra cocked her hip as Asami leaned on her desk was almost endearing. The Avatar in all her powerful glory still looked so young. She would need to beef up her interrogation skills though, allowing Asami to lead the conversation and dance around her questions. But, live and learn.

“It doesn’t. But I’d like to show you the racetrack. I know you haven’t been in the city but for a few months and if you like pro bending so much, you’ll love the track. Come on, you can ride with me.” Asami grabbed her coat from the rack beside the door and slid it over her shoulders.

Korra stared at her for a moment, her arms slowly dropping to her sides. “What’s your game,” she asked, though she still followed Asami out of her office, her curiosity obviously getting the better of her. The dark haired woman nodded to Mingmei as they passed her desk and looked back at Korra as they made their way to the lift then smirked.

“Won’t it be fun to find out?”


	4. Chapter 4

Asami led Korra to a sub-basement of the Future Industries building, riding the lift all the way down beneath the streets above until Korra could feel the hard packed earth all around them through layers and layers of concrete. Korra watched the taller woman’s face for any hint of foul play. Surely this wasn’t the racetrack she had mentioned. Something else was going on, something wrong. Asami was leading Korra away from anyone who may witness what she’s about to do. Perhaps she’ll end up like Councilman Tarrlok. Or worse. Asami could claim she did nothing to him all she liked, but Korra had done her research the previous night and that morning on the Councilman, how quickly he’d left town after doing business with Asami Sato, and how soon after that the council was disbanded in favor of a free presidential election. Something wasn’t right, and Korra didn’t trust Asami Sato no matter how honeyed her tongue.

Korra narrowed her eyes and a flame danced along her palm behind her back as the lift opened. What she had been expecting, Korra didn’t know, but it certainly wasn’t what she saw. A massive garage filled with high end Satomobiles, from the kind the Republic City police used to the most expensive cars Korra had ever witnessed, all glossy and shining and new.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Korra,” Asami said as she flipped a switch. Rows of lights illuminated the garage, throwing all of the Satomobiles inside into glorious light. Asami led Korra to one of the more modest looking cars and slid in the driver’s seat. “This is where we keep our test models after they’ve been thoroughly combed over by my safety team. Those over there are the ones we supply to the police, those are our first generations, and those on that side are the ones we haven’t released yet. I keep them down here as a collection of sorts. A reminder.”

Asami smiled as Korra got into the passenger seat of the convertible car. The engine roared to life, filling the garage with a low hum. Asami put it into gear and drove them past the other models, through a tunnel, and out onto the streets of Republic City. Asami’s hair whipped around her face as she drove, her painted lips curled up in a bit of a smile.

“Where are we going?” Korra asked as she buckled her seatbelt and looked to her right at the passing buildings. Yue Bay lapped dully in the distance with the overcast sky.

“My place. The racetrack is at my home just outside the city. It’s where we test the Satomobiles after construction. You know, for quality control and safety and all that jazz.” Asami spared a glance at her for a moment before turning her attention back to the road. “I didn’t think you would be coming with me, Korra. I was afraid you would refuse.”  
“Is there a reason I should have?”

Asami only laughed. “Well with how much you seem to distrust me and the things you accused me of in your office, I had thought any kind of tour would be out of the question.”

“This doesn’t mean I don’t distrust you, Asami. I’m just… curious,” Korra said carefully. In all honesty, Adora didn’t even know why she chose to go with Asami. Any number of horrible things could happen and Korra would only have herself to blame. But she was just gathering intel, that’s all. The more she knew about Asami Sato, the faster she could get to the bottom of what she was doing and stop her from doing it.

“I get it, Korra, believe me. Why do you think I agreed to the meeting in the first place? You made me insanely curious, I’ve been wanting to meet you since you arrived in Republic City. Then Beifong shipped you off to Air Temple Island and I got busy so I never looked more into you. I’m glad though, you’re quite a surprise, I would have hated to spoil that for myself.” Asami’s lips curled up in a smirk. Korra just hummed.

* * *

The ride didn’t take that long, maybe twenty or so minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Sitting in relative silence together as Asami drove, the wind whipping around their faces. Korra was thankful she grew up in a tundra of sorts as the air only got colder as they drove out of the city. Soon, on the horizon, Korra spotted a massive mansion, standing stark against the landscape in a dark muted red and brilliant whites. Korra inhaled softly at the sight. She had never seen a house so big, so intimidating.

“Welcome to Sato Manor,” Asami said as she pulled into the driveway. But she didn’t stop in front of the house. The driveway led to another road behind the mansion. It wasn’t long after that that Korra saw the racetrack Asami had mentioned in all its glory.

Asami parked by the stands and got out. “Come on,” she gestured for Korra to follow her up into the stands. There was a low hum from far away that grew ever closer and ever louder, until a racecar zoomed past the stands around the track. Korra gasped.

“Woah,” was all she could think to say.

“Pretty cool, right?” Asami had the biggest smile on her face, her arms crossed as she watched Korra instead of the car.

“Yeah,” Korra said, her voice filled with awe. She had never seen anything like it. Granted, she had never seen a Satomobile before moving to Republic City anyway. But this was on a whole other level. She never knew they could even go that fast.

“You wanna try it?”

Korra’s attention snapped away from the track and she looked over at Asami, a challenge brewing in those deep green eyes. “Seriously?”

“Seriously! I’ll drive, you ride behind me. Let’s race.” Asami winked and pulled out a small remote and pressed a button.

Within minutes, the car on the track had slowed to a stop at the starting line, and another car joined its side, driven by another one of Asami’s workers Korra assumed. Asami led her out of the stands and to the car. The worker handed them both helmets and goggles and Asami thanked him.

“Come on, get in.” There was a wildness in Asami’s voice that Korra hadn’t expected and it made her heart race. Or maybe that was the adrenaline coursing through her veins at the thought of actually racing. Asami got in the front seat, Korra in the back, and the worker grabbed a checkered flag.

* * *

It had been exhilarating. Of course, Asami had raced before, that was no secret. But for some reason, this time was much different. It felt rather like the first time her father had allowed her to go around the track in one of the first test models of the modern Satomobiles that were mostly on the road now. She had begged him for days to let her test drive one, just to see how it felt. He let her race one of his employees instead and the rush stayed with her for weeks afterwards. Every color was brighter, every edge sharper. Since he died, she tested every new model that way, racing it around the track against one of her employees. Korra was lucky she caught Asami today, when they had finished the safety check of the newest racecar model.

Having Korra behind her made it all the better. She could hear Korra’s inhales every time they rounded one of the hairpin turns over the roar of the wind in her ears. She could also feel the warmth Korra radiated at her back, and for some reason Asami almost didn’t want the race to end. But she shifted gears anyway and sped to the finish.

Asami pushed her green goggles up into her hair and hopped out of the car. “Well? What did you think?”

Korra looked flushed as she hopped out of the back seat of the racecar, her hair a bit wilder and her eyes bright. “That was… insane! And by insane I mean _awesome_! I had no idea cars could go that fast! And you were so focused like nothing phased you, even when he hit his wheel against ours.” Korra was quiet for a moment. “I have to admit, Asami, I may have been wrong about you. I still don’t trust you, but you’re not all that bad.”

Asami chuckled. “I’ll take it. I really don’t want to do you any harm, Korra. As you can see, I just run a business that’s all. Ever since my father died, a lot of people have had it out for me, making up nasty rumors all trying to discredit my legitimacy as his heir and CEO of Future Industries.”

“I’m sorry about your father,” Korra said with a gentleness Asami had never heard before.

“Thank you. It was a few years ago and yet the board is still trying to oust me even though Future Industries has never done better. My father was a great man, but he was also a fool.” A frown tugged at Asami’s full lips. But she shook her head and her demeanor immediately lightened. “Thank you for coming here and racing with me. Maybe next time we could race each other.”

“Me? Race?” Korra laughed. “I don’t even know how to drive!”

“I could teach you.”

“Thanks, but I think I’ll pass for now,” Korra’s tone was light, Asami didn’t sense even a hint of rudeness in her.

It was strange how relaxed Korra was around her after the race. Had something happened that she wasn’t aware of? Had she really managed to ease Korra’s suspicions just like that?

“I suppose we should go, then.” Asami said.

She walked with Korra back down the grass toward where the car they had drove there in was parked. They wound through the driveway as it led back to the front of the large mansion in complete silence, nothing but the sharp cold air surrounding them. Asami wondered briefly if she had been able to convince Korra of her innocence, if it had changed anything that the Avatar thought of her. Not that she particularly cared what the Avatar thought, so long as she stayed out of Asami’s business. Though, she definitely preferred Korra’s smile over the perpetual frown she’d had in Asami’s office. Perhaps she didn’t need to go this far to gain Korra’s sympathy, maybe she was just showing off a bit this time. But how could she be blamed for that? And it helped her case all the more.

Though, as they drove back into Republic City, edging ever closer back to the Future Industries headquarters where they would likely part ways, Asami found she didn’t want this to be the last time she saw the Avatar, the last time she saw Korra. Asami gripped the steering wheel a bit harder.

“Have dinner with me,” she said suddenly.

Korra turned her head toward Asami rather quickly, she had seemed lost in her thoughts until Asami spoke. “What?”

“Have dinner with me. You and the Fire Ferrets, that is. So we can discuss our deal. I don’t want anyone else in the acquisitions department to handle it, I would like to handle the entire thing myself. So why don’t you and the Fire Ferrets meet me at Kwong’s tomorrow night? That way we can get everything signed and settled in time for you to make it to the championships.”

Korra was quiet for a moment and the Future Industries building loomed closer. “Isn’t Kwong’s really upscale?”

“It is, but don’t worry, I’ll take care of every detail. All you and the team have to do is show up. So? Can I expect you there?”

“Sure. I’ll let the guys know,” Korra still sounded a bit apprehensive.

Asami threw the car into park when she pulled up to the building. “Perfect. I’ll have Mingmei call you later tonight to relay all the details.” They both got out of the car.

“It was a pleasure meeting you today, Korra. I look forward to seeing you a lot more,” Asami looked her up and down once more before she disappeared back into the building and left Korra standing on the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed posting this last week, I had to take a bit of a break. I just wanted to say thank you for following this project and I hope you like it! I'm going to be working on a few different things including this for Nanowrimo this year, so I may not be able to upload consistently but don't worry I will still be working on it! Thank you all for your patience and kudos and comments, they mean a lot to me. <3


End file.
